Christmas Tree
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Percy's super excited about his Christmas tree, and gets some of his friends to help him decorate it! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

**AN: Just something for the holidays... enjoy! **

Percy grabbed a shiny red ball from a large box and examined his reflection. He laughed at how ridiculous he looked; big chin, hardly any hair on his head, a big nose and almost invisible eyes. He loved Christmas decorations. They were amusing in such a holiday kind of fashion.

He was in his cabin, dressed in his regular orange 'Camp Half Blood' shirt that had a little ketchup stain on it. Okay, it wasn't a _small _ketchup stain, and there wasn't just _one, _there was a lot of stains scattered around, some bigger than other. Let's just say they made it illegal to put Travis and Connor even within a _five foot distance _of any kind of food condiment. But, forget that. He was also wearing ripped up jeans and blue Converse that looked like they went through a woodcutter. He also had a red Santa hat on his head, and put some little jingle bells on his Camp bead necklace. Plus, Percy was in his cabin, which was almost a total disaster, it would have been a 'total' mess if Tyson didn't clean it once in a while, which Percy was thankful for. He wasn't well known for being _neat._ And with that, Percy was also decorating the tree he got. The holidays were right here, and it was time to celebrate!

He placed the red ball onto the tree, then got another one out. He was about to continue when there was a knock heard at the door. He cocked an eyebrow, put the ornament down and went over to the door and opened it, revealing Nico, who looked totally bummed out, till he saw the tree.

"Hey, the tree's looking nice Percy." Nico invited himself into the cabin and checked the place out. "Gross. Looks a tornado ran through here." Nico made a little face to express his disgust. Percy chuckled.

"It's not too bad. I'll clean it up later." Percy answered, going back to grabbing an ornament and putting it on the tree. Nico cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you usually put the lights on _after_ you put on the ornaments? Or something like that, it's been a while." Nico said, wondering to himself.

"Nah, I put the lights up first. Come on, help me decorate!" Percy smiled, encouraging the younger to help put up decorations. Nico stared at Percy with a 'are you serious?' look, crossing his arms, but eventually, the teen spread a smirk, close enough to a smile, across his face and grabbed a little snowman from the box. Even Nico couldn't stay frowny for too long when it was the holidays.

Later, someone burst through the door. "Hey you guys!" Travis, wearing an elf hat, laughed. He stopped, his joy cut short as he stared at the boys beautifying the tree. He then pulled his smile back on and went over. "Nice tree you guys!" And he himself also helped.

It was until the boys were finally done that they stepped back and admired the beauty of the thing that created many wonderful holidays. It was great, covered in bright, sparkling ornaments and the variety of lights wrapped neatly around. It was just plain old pretty, especially when the lights get plugged in.

"Excuse me?" A another knock came from the door, and the three boys turned their heads to see. Percy went over and opened the door, revealing a jacket clad Annabeth. The thing was, there wasn't too much snow outside, and the weather was fairly warm, so it was totally okay to walk out in a shirt and shorts, but apparently, Annabeth was feeling the winter chill come on.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy smiled, letting the girl walk in. He closed the door, and Annabeth shed her jacket onto Percy's bed. She was getting comfortable in the warm room till she saw the tree.

She stared at it for a while, then sighed heavily. "When are you guys going to let Thalia go? She looks a little uncomfortable." She gestured to the tree, which happened to be a tied up Thalia covered in ornaments and immobilized by Christmas lights. Her head was topped with a golden star, and her mouth was taped together with duct tape. Nico and Travis shrugged, and Percy smiled sheepishly.

"What? Thalia makes a wonderful tree. She used to be one, remember?"


End file.
